Tödlich Wahl
by Kris-chaan
Summary: Envy a remarqué l'amour que Edward portait à Alphonse, et il en est indéniablement jaloux. De plus, il est attiré par Edward. Alors il décide d'établir un plan pour enfin obtenir ce qu'il souhaite.


Hey la compagnie ! Voici mon premier One-Shot, (publié) nommé Tödlich Wahl signifiant en allemand « Choix Mortel ». Je l'ai écrit cette nuit entre une heure et deux heures du mat' x3.

Disclaimers : Je ne suis pas malheureusement pas l'auteure du fantastique manga qu'est Fullmetal Alchemist, c'est Hiromu Arakawa, et je ne touche aucune forme d'argent pour ce que j'écris.

Précisions : _ Alphonse est humain, pour l'écriture de ce One-Shot c'était capital ^u^.

_ Basé sur la première adaptation de Fullmetal Alchemist.

Rating : T (il n'y a rien de très vulgaire… C'est juste pour la violence, quoi).

Résumé : Envy a remarqué l'amour que Edward portait à Alphonse, et il en est indéniablement jaloux. De plus, il est attiré par Edward. Alors il décide d'établir un plan pour enfin obtenir ce qu'il souhaite.

Et bien, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Texte : **572 mots** , (Oui bon c'est court, mais bon…).

Total : **782 mots**.

* * *

 _Tödlich Wahl_

Un coup de poing bien avisé dans le ventre que Edward n'eut pas le temps de calculer, il se trouva propulsé contre une mur. Alphonse, chargea mais subit le même sort que son frère. Envy était fort, très fort. Aucuns doutes là-dessus.

Edward releva le tête lourdement. L'homonculus le toisait d'un air hautin. Il s'approcha de Alphonse, le mit sur son épaule sans grandes difficultés et partit dans le couloir. Edward criait.

« Non ! Envy ! Laisse-le tranquille… Je ferais tout ce que tu veux… ! Non… Arête ! »

Mais il partit. Edward se releva péniblement et, courut pour les rattraper. Il fouilla plusieurs pièces avant de les retrouver dans une, avec plusieurs miroirs, on s'y perdrait. Mais face à lui, quelque chose d'horrible…

Deux Alphonse. Deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux courts et blonds comme les blés et aux iris semblables à de l'or liquide, aucuns moyens de distinctions. Il étaient identiques. Les clones tendaient la main avec un regard suppliant, la mine déconfite. Ils marmonnaient faiblement, entrecoupés par quelques toussotements synchronisés de douleur.

« Ed… C'est moi… Al… »

Les yeux de Edward s'écarquillèrent. Impossible, il n'avait pas osé faire ça… **NON !** Mais malgré tout, il devait faire un choix, il pouvait très bien reconnaitre son frère. Ils avaient un lien de sang, après tout. Il regarda les deux, à tours de rôles. Edward transmuta son auto-mail et s'approcha du Alphonse à gauche.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais tomber dans ton piège stupide, **ENVY ?!** »

Il enfonça la lame au plus profond du ventre de sa victime, le transperçant. Plantant son regard colérique dans les yeux écarquillés par la douleur. Du sang sortit de la bouche de Alphonse, et il se mit à tousser, crachant violement tout son sang, la respiration haletante.

Edward, retira sa lame et la liquide rouge gicla hors de la blessure béante. Ce sang était des pierres rouges camouflées, c'était certain. Il se tourna vers le vrai Alphonse, qui avait l'air grandement soulagé. Le cadet se releva et courut difficilement jusqu'à son frère, se jetant dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as reconnu, Ed… » murmura Alphonse, quelques goutes d'eau salé perlant sur ses joues rebondies.

« Tu en doutais ? » rigola Edward, resserrant sa douce étreinte, « C'est fini, rentrons… »

« Mh… » acquiesça Alphonse.

Mais celui que Edward croyait être son adorable frère était en vérité Envy. Celui-ci jubilait intérieurement, tout avait fonctionné comme escompté, c'était absolument parfait. L'homonculus allait pouvoir profiter du corps de son très jeune ''demi-frère'' encore très longtemps.

Envy se tourna vers Edward, plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans les siens. Il fit mine de prendre une inspiration et prit une arbora un voix tremblante.

« Ed… Je- Je t'aime ! » avoua t-il.

Le blond ouvrit grand ses yeux et sourit, approchant son visage de celui de son interlocuteur, il souffla,

« Moi aussi… »

Il avait tant de fois refoulé l'amour interdit qu'il portait à Alphonse. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que son frère l'aimait aussi il se sentait complet, et son cœur était entouré d'un cocon de chaleur agréable : l'amour partagé.

Envy profitant que le blond était dans ses pensées, se jeta sur les lèvres pulpeuse de ''l'ainé'' Elric, franchissant la barrière pour un baiser plus approfondi. Edward, surprit au début, entourant la frêle taille de Envy, se prêta volontiers au baiser.

 _« Echec et mat, mon petit Edo… » pensa machiavéliquement Envy._

* * *

Et voila ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos reviews positive ou négative :3 ! Ciao les chamallow's !

PS : Il est possible que ce One-Shot ait une suite, se transformant en Two-Shots. Mais ce n'est pas sûr.

 _Kris-chan._


End file.
